Stella Yamada's Elementary Days
by The Angel of Randomsity
Summary: This is my life story, but in it, I am in the form of Stella Yamada.. please note that the Stella in the story is in FIFTH GRADE, because that's what grade I'M in...    CANCELED! Sorry, I don't have anymore inspiration...


**Hi, everyone! Okay, so, I was thinking it'd be AWESOME if I made a story for Lemonade Mouth, that's based on my life at school! So, in this case, I'm Stella Yamada, and in the story, it says I'm new in fifth grade, but really, I've been going to my school since I was in KINDERGARTEN, so yeah... I'm just making it this way. Everything that happens in here is what happens in my life, but some things are tweaked a bit, like how Stella's new. All the people in it, like Nathan and Joey, are REALLY some of my classmates.**. **Anyways, onto the disclaimer, and then the best part... STORY TIME! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone from Lemonade Mouth, but I DO own the people in the story, as they are people at my school. :D**

Stella's P.O.V

Great. I'm standing here, in front of my school, waiting for the bell to ring so we're allowed in.. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Stella Yamada, and I'm in fifth grade. I just moved here from Rhode Island. It's the first day of school, and believe it or not, I'm feeling pretty nervous…

DING DONGGGGGGGGG! **(A.N/ Lol xD My bell doesn't sound like that… it's actually pretty cool.)**

I sighed as I walked down the stairs, and found my line. I sat down next to a blonde, and waved a little. She didn't notice, as she was reading intently. I went over to another kid in line, and said hi. He had a strawberry blonde sort of hair color, and was listening to something on his iPod. I sighed, as I received no answer.

"Alright everyone, follow me!" waved a short figure. It was my new teacher, and judging by how excited and happy he looks, he's a fun one at that. He had light brown hair, and blue eyes, and was wearing a sweater vest.

Once we reached the classroom, he introduced himself.

"I'm Mr. Henry, and I'll be your teacher this year. If you guys had been here for a few years, you'd know I used to teach second and first grade, and this is my first time teaching fifth, so I hope you'll enjoy being in my class!"** (A.N/ Mr. Henry really IS my teacher, and that's exactly how he looks, and the whole second grade-first grade thing is true.. please note everything in here happens to me, unless I add a little bit to the story.)**

He told us more things about him, what he likes to do, and eventually, he walked over to a brown table across the room and said, "Now, here's our first assignment-" a groan from every single student could be heard, and I chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry, this is easy." He assured us. A few people nodded, and he continued on.

"Now, all you have to do is fill in all these blanks that ask questions about you, and at the bottom, you can write a question to me!" he sighed and muttered, "What am I forgetting…? OH, right!" He smiled again, and said excitedly, "Once everyone answered the questions, turn them into me. If you would like, you may come to the front and ask me your question! You don't have to, but you can. If you want to, put your paper in the pile on the left, and if you don't, put it in the pile to the right!"

When everyone finished and turned them in, we asked him our questions. My question was "What was your LEAST favorite thing at school when you were younger?" and his answer was, "Oh that's easy. Lining up when recess is over!" everyone laughed, and I gave in and laughed with them.

Once all the questions were asked, then he told us it was time to do some Daily Language. He handed out a piece of paper, which we all peered at curiously. He laughed and said, "Don't worry, I'll help you through this, we'll do it all together!"

And so he did! Right afterwards, he told us it was time for P.E, and explained to us that we were playing Ultimate Frisbee! (A.N/ I dunno if I spelled that correctly o_O)

Turns out it was boys against girls….. we got beaten BADLYYY by the guys. We all laughed, and I said, "We'll getcha next time, just wait!" and then we all asked Mr. Henry what days we have P.E. He told us that we have P.E on Wednesdays and Fridays.. that means we get a chance to do Ultimate Frisbee and beat the boys in just 2 more days!

All of the girls grinned at eachother evilly, and the boys' faces turned from victorious, to cautious. "Oh boy…. That look is NEVER good…" said a boy with dark brown and blue eyes. "Oh, man up, Nathan!" said another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Shut it, Joey." Shot back Nathan jokingly.

The girls just rolled their eyes, and went inside. I caught up with them after taking a long, satisfying gulp of my water.

Mr. Henry told us that up next, were Rotations. He told us about rotations, and how he put us in different color groups. I was in Red group, and all the other groups were Green, Blue, and Purple.

The four centers were called Parent, Mr. Henry, Story Vocab, and Mountain Language. I don't have time to explain what all of those are, so try your best guess.

Anyways, we only rotate twice every morning, and we don't have Rotations on Friday. Each rotation takes about half an hour, so an hour later, I glanced over my shoulder at the clock, which read 10:25, and recess was at 10:35. I found out from a kid who went to this school last year.

"Guys, good news!" said Mr. Henry, waving his arm for emphasis. I chuckled at his motion, and a few people nodded, signaling for him to tell us.

"It's time for recess!" said Mr. Henry. We all cheered, and he said, "But, math is right after, so let me tell you your math groups!" he told us who was in Mrs. Kruze's math class, who was in Mr. Cutkomp's math class, who was staying with him for math, and who was going to Mrs. Adlparvar for math.

I heard my name called in the list for Mrs. Adlparvar, and once he finished, he told us to get out our Math journal, our Math homework books, our binders, and a reading book, in case we finished early. I looked at the clock again, which now read 10:35. He dismissed us, and everyone rushed out the door.

Once I got outside, I felt my lips curl into a smile. Judging from how nice my teacher is, and how the other people here aren't too bad, I knew this was going to be a good year after all!

_~To be continued~_

**So what'd ya think? That's my life-line for ya! And here's a warning... I only update school days when something weird/awesome/etc. happened! :D Well, thanks for reading, BYEEEE! :D Please review, that'd be SO awesomeeeeee :]**

_**Love,**_

_** The Resistance of Cygnus**_

__**P.S. - I used to be The Angel of Randomsity, but I wanted a new nickname, so yeah... now I'm "The Resistance of Cygnus" :D **


End file.
